El miedo más profundo de Arthur Weasley
by Victoire Black
Summary: "Su única hija, era lo que le hacía sonreír cuando los varones lo sacaban de quicio, era la única que jamás iba a crecer, que siempre iba a ser su pequeña hija... Pero que se casara, era una cosa impensable para él. ¡Se iba a ir su niña!". Más que el enorme temor de que su hija creciera, era perderla para siempre.


-_Ginevra Molly Weasley_ -mucho color blanco, telas, tules -_, ¿acepta a este hombre como su legítimo esposo... _-un traje -,_ para amarlo_ -una cabellera llena de fuego -_, respetarlo_ -un hombre calvo -_, y cuidarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad _-dos manos uniéndose -_, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

-_Sí, acepto_ -respondió una voz dulce y musical, bastante aguda para la mujer de 30 y tantos años que hablaba.

-_Sí, acepto _-susurró otra voz, roncamente, recordando bastante al arrastre de un reptil... seguido de una especie de silbidos sádicos. Oh, no... ¡_pársel_! ¡una serpiente! ¡Ginny se casó con una serpiente!

Quiso gritar, levantarse del asiento y detener la boda, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, y ninguno de sus miembros respondió, ya que no tenía ni garganta ni cuerpo, era un ente y sólo le quedaba esperar... aunque la boda hubiese concluido ya.

Se inclinaron el uno sobre el otro para besarse al fin, y en cuanto los labios del hombre se apoyaron sobre la mujer de cabellos incendiados, un grito de triunfo se oyó a lo lejos.

No tardé mucho en entender la escena.

El extraño hombre recién casado, tal como los dementores hacían con el alma de sus víctimas, estaba extrayendo algo de la pobre Ginny... ¡le estaba aspirando su juventud!

Él era cada vez más joven, más bello, en su cabeza crecía el pelo a una velocidad inhumana, se volvía desde el blanco al negro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus manos ya carecían de arrugas y una sonrisa desagradable se ensanchaba cada vez más en su nuevo rostro, el rostro de un chico de 20 años.

En cambio, la mujer era todo lo contrario, estaba presenciando un espectáculo que daban ganas de llorar y ponerse a rezar por ella. En su rojo cabello aparecían canas mechándose sobre éste, y se volvía cada segundo un poco más blanco. Sus manos, su rostro, toda su piel se arrugaba, pero la expresión de su rostro era insondable. Ella se fue encorvando, perdiendo altura, y de repente se desvaneció, dejando el eco de un quejido resonando por todo el lugar.

Al avanzar un paso, lo ví. Un cuerpo convertido en cenizas... Cenizas, todo lo que quedaba de ella eran simples cenizas.

Pero de pronto, cuando la risa triunfal volvía a oírse, y el ahora joven de 20 años disfrutaba del momento y de lo que acababa de suceder, algo se removió dentro del vestido de novia en el suelo, entre las cenizas.

Un pequeño y feo fénix, color rojo fuego, salió de allí dentro. Éste extraño pájaro comenzó a cantar con un sonido ronco, pero sin embargo tenía un cierto tipo de armonía que recordaba al sonido de un piano. El ave se tambaleó hasta la mano del joven recién casado-viudo, y lo mordió. La risa se detuvo.

Nuevamente, todo pasó de golpe. Mientras el pájaro crecía, con su pico sujeto a la mano del hombre, éste volvía a hacer su viaje en el tiempo de forma inversa, envejeciendo mientras el fénix se volvía más bello y brillante. Al llegar a ser un viejo encorvado y con cara de dolor, el ave lo soltó, sin dejar que llegara a convertirse en cenizas. Ahí, el fénix voló de su mano.

El llanto de Ginny se oyó a lo lejos.

-Arthur -oyó, seguido de más sollozos-. Arthur, ¡vamos!

-¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? Es mi Ginny, mi hija, está sufriendo...

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Vamos, Arthur, despierta!

-¿Molly? -inquirió el hombre, incorporándose de golpe en la cama, y pasándose el dorso de la mano por su sudorosa frente.

-¿Estás bien? Fue solo una pesadilla, pero ahora ¡vamos! No podemos llegar tarde.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡A la boda de Ginny! Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿en qué mundo estás viviendo, Arthur? ¡Vamos, apurate!

-Oh... gracias a Merlín conozco a su novio -dijo él, riendo como un loco.

-¡Como si fuera un extraño, el pobre Harry!

-¡Y yo que pensé que mi niña tenía aún quince años! Falta tiempo para que muera... -susurró, sin percatarse de que Molly aún lo escuchaba.

-¡Arthur! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Claro que falta tiempo, claro que sí! -le reprochó su mujer, horrorizada-. ¡Tomaron demasiado Wishky de Fuego anoche! ¡Claro que ibas a tener pesadillas así! Oh, por Merlín, mi niña crece, ¡pero no tan de pronto, Arthur! Pero ahora ¡vamos, la el traje de gala! Nos mataría si llegáramos tarde a su día...

-Por su puesto que sí -volvió a hablar el hombre consigo mismo, mientras Molly bajaba a terminar de arreglarse-, por su puesto que mi niña es justamente eso, una niña... y por su puesto que no la voy a abandonar, se case con quien se case, porque siempre va a ser mi pequeña Ginny.


End file.
